The Big Mixup
by Shmuel
Summary: Emily finally decides to fogive Ross for saying Rachel's name at their wedding. But when she comes to New York to suprise him, she found something that no one was expecting.


TOW With a Big Mix-Up

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is simply my own interpretation of something that could happen to them.

Storyline: This takes place when Monica and Chandlers relationship that began in England after Ross and Emily's wedding is still unknown to everyone else.

Ross was on the phone with Emily. As hard as it is to believe, he felt even further away from her than he actually was. In fact it was the furthest he had ever felt from her. All he wanted was for her to say something, anything at all. But she was silent. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"Just please listen! I didn't mean to say Rachel; I just turned around and saw her. I didn't think she was going to show up to the wedding, so I was just surprised! You need to believe me. I really do love you, just please listen to me." Ross pleaded with Emily.

Emily just sat on the other end of the line, not really knowing what to say. She wanted to believe him, and of course she loved him! But how could she forgive him? She would have to just say what came to her.

"Ross," Emily said quietly. "I need to go. Call me when you have something real to say to me. I don't want to hear the same thing over and over again. I know you're sorry, but that's just not enough."

When she got off the phone she realized that it was enough. She realized that maybe it was just an innocent mistake. She realized that there was nothing going on between Ross and Rachel; it was all just a part of her imagination. No one wants to waste a trip to Aruba (where they were originally supposed to spend their honeymoon).

Emily got up and grabbed the phone, dialed the airline, and shouted into it "I'd like to buy a ticket to New York City!" She bought her ticket, and hung up the phone.

The next morning Emily woke up, only to find that she had 8 more messages. She would have checked them, but she knew it would just be Ross. He would probably be using some form of fancy logic to convince her to forgive him. She decided just to ignore the answering machine all together. She was going to surprise him soon enough in New York!

As Emily got to the gate, she took a double take. Was that Phoebe getting off the plane?

"Phoebe?" Emily said, very hesitantly.

"Emily! Why aren't you at your wedding??" Phoebe shouted. She seemed very flustered by the situation at hand.

"Well Phoebe, maybe you've been sleeping for the last week or two, but the wedding was 10 days ago! You know the story...Ross said Rachel's name instead of mine, it was a whole big mess. Is everything alright with you?" Emily responded.

Phoebe stared at her for a moment, like she was crazy.

Then Phoebe said to her, "I know that! I got this feeling last night that a wedding was going to take place. So logically, I looked to see if Ross was around. I couldn't find him, so I concluded that he must be in England have a second wedding ceremony with you, since he screwed up the first one! I decided that since I missed the first wedding, that I just simply couldn't miss the second one. So I ignored the doctor's orders, and got on a flight. So here I am, and you aren't even getting married again!"

Emily thought for a moment about what to say back to her. Many words along the lines of "You are insane" came to her. Somehow she managed to convince Phoebe to catch the next available flight back, and that she would see her in New York. She told her about how she was going to surprise Ross.

Emily got on the airplane, still a bit confused by her recent meeting with Phoebe. Right from there she knew that this was going to be a crazy trip. Maybe she should have asked Phoebe to tell her her future or something. Then again, with Phoebe's recent track record, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea.

When she arrived in New York several hours later, she regained some doubts as to whether she was doing the right thing. Maybe she would get here and Ross would be with Rachel. She tried to ignore those thoughts, but they still kept coming back to her. She just couldn't let them go.

Meanwhile, the night before, Ross had gone over to Joey and Chandler's place, to talk to them about the whole situation, but he had left the phone off the hook.

"Why won't she talk to me?" Ross kept asking the guys.

Joey responded "Maybe because you haven't showered in 5 days, and she can smell you! England isn't that far away, is it?"

It took Chandler every ounce of self control not to mock Joey about his poor geographic skills, but he figured that now was not the time.

That morning, Carol, Ross's ex wife, tried calling him to see if he could watch their son, Ben, for the day, but she kept getting a busy signal at his apartment. She quickly went over there, didn't find him, and proceeded to go to Joey and Chandlers to see if he would be there.

When she knocked on their door, Chandler answered.

"Hey Chandler, by any chance is Ross here? I wasn't able to get a hold of him at his place." Carol said.

"Umm...he's here, but this really isn't the best time to talk to him, is there anything I can do to help you?" He answered.

Carol thought for a moment, and then she said to him, "Actually, I really just need someone to watch Ben for the afternoon, if you could do that for me it would be great."

Chandler thought for a moment. He realized that this would give him and Monica the perfect opportunity for some 'alone' time. Ben would have to take a nap at some point, right? So he agreed to take Ben. He told Carol that he would just take Ben over to Ross's place, so that Ross wouldn't have to worry about him.

Immediately after Carol left, Chandler ran over to Monica's apartment.

"Monica!" Chander said. "We have a babysitting job to do; I think you're going to want to help out..." He finished.

Monica looked at him for a second, trying to figure out why Chandler was excited about babysitting. He hates the thought of children!

"Chandler, what are you talking about??" She said.

"We're gonna go baby-sit Ben over at Ross's together! You know...it'll be fun...We'll be babysitting A-L-O-N-E" He replied to her quickly.

"You idiot Chandler, why are you spelling?? There isn't anyone else here!" She yelled at him.

"Well either way, let's go! Come on Ben, were going over to Daddy's house for the afternoon." Chandler said.

So they headed over to Ross's place, and after playing with Ben for a little while they put him down for a nap.

"Hey Monica...You know we have A-L-O-N-E time right now...you know what that means." Chandler whispered to Monica. She had given up on getting Chandler to stop spelling things.

"I know, I'm so excited! We haven't had an opportunity this good since we got back from England." She said.

They laid down on the couch and started going at it.

Across town, Emily was at the airport. She went over to a payphone and tried to call Ross. All she got was a busy signal, since Ross had left the phone off the hook the night before. She thought to herself, "He must be on the phone with Rachel!" How could he do this to her? She came all the way here, and he was talking to Rachel.

Emily decided that she was going to go over to his apartment and let him know exactly how she felt. She was gonna catch him talking to Rachel. She had already told him that if anything was going to work he wasn't allowed to see her or talk to her anymore, and he couldn't even abide by that. How dare him.

She grabbed a cab at the airport and told the cab driver Ross's address. She got to the door and without knocking just walked right in. Right away she heard and saw two people on the couch. Without even seeing who it was she started yelling.

"Ross! This is over forever! There is nothing you can say, don't even try to think of something. It just over. I came here to tell you that I still loved you and that I wanted to be together, and all you can do is kiss Rachel!" Emily shouted so loudly that the Ben started crying.

It was then that Monica and Chandler looked up and realized who it was. They realized that their secret was now ruined! Emily just stared at them in shock.

"You...and YOU??? I thought it was Ross and Rachel! Oh God, this is so embarrassing." Emily said.

"Embarrassing for you? What about for us!" Chandler shouted back to her.

Before Monica and Chandler could say anything, Emily ran out the door. There was nothing Monica and Chandler could do now. Their secret was gone.

Emily went over to Chandler and Joey's and told them everything that had happened. Monica and Chandler showed up right as she was finishing the story.

Isn't it amazing how things work sometimes?


End file.
